


Alternate Universe

by PrettyBoyTendou



Series: ReiSaru Week 2017 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reisaruweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTendou/pseuds/PrettyBoyTendou
Summary: The first dragon to be seen in a mythical kingdom in thousands of years, falls for a half breed mage.





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is shit, I apologize.

Long, slim fingers rub slowly at the deep blue scales, examining the large dragon with piercing eyes. He's a beautiful creature, the midnight blue of said scales starting at his snapping, snarling muzzle, fading slowly into black down along his body, starting around his tense, crouched shoulder blades. The dragon's arched, twitching spine is a deep black as well, before it too turns blue at the nape of his neck. Long, thick spikes along his tail are a bit darker than the gorgeous shade along most of his body, a deep, glittering Navy.

There's a faint, golden sheen along the black of his scales. His eyes are wide, filled with rage and terror, taut, powerful muscles straining and flinching under thick, scaly skin, against the heavy enchanted chain holding him down. Reisi moves slowly, elegantly, to stand right under the the creatures intense gaze, ignoring how the sharply fanged mouth snips at him, placing his hands gently on the he-dragon's head, stroking in slow, carefully circles, brushing away loose scales gently, carelessly.

Such a magnificent creature hasn't been seen in a few hundred years, only their oldest monks and strongest magicians, who're now very close to death, had ever been graced by the sight of a full grown dragon. The villages all own a few, but they're no larger than a big goat, unable to breath out flames. They never grow much bigger than that, having been bred and enchanted to stay the size of their children, forever.

And yet, now, Reisi got lucky enough to finally see, touch, and hear a full grown, blood and flesh, dragon. And as the head mage of the college, it's his welcome duty to deal with rare occurrences of new or rare creatures. 

This gorgeous specimen is definitely a rarity, if not only a myth, an old wives tale. 

In the stories, the dragons had the ability to shift forms, from a massive, winged beast, to a beautiful human, high above the looks of an average person. An angel, in some eyes. 

Reisi's hands rub slowly as he stares deep into the dragons deep blue eyes, expression soft and calming as he shushes the creature gently. "Can you understand me?" He asks slowly, continuing to stare into those unblinking orbs. Hesitantly, the beast bows it's head quickly, eyes shutting slowly, steadily, as of to show that he does in fact understand what he's been asked. "Good... now, can you change forms for me, please?" He asks, even softer this time around, smooth and calm. The dragon's eyes narrow, suspicious and unhappy, before it's head nods again, movement just the slightest bit agitated.

Deep blue flames explode up around the beast's body, licking over its massive form until he's nothing but a writhing, licking mound of fire. It's heatless, the lashing tendrils caressing and kissing Reisi's fingers, warm and completely harmless. As the fire starts to fade away, sinking into the stones of the pavilion, leaving the rock glowing, Munakata's eyes widen in awe and shock.

Standing, elegant and completely flawless, is a tall, thin man, with shimmering golden robes draped loose and lazy over his pale, lithe figure. The soft, pale glow of his skin contrasts perfectly, beautifully against his deep, messy black hair, and piercing blue orbs. His eyes are lined with thick lashes that brush slowly, almost sensually over pale, freckled cheeks. The specks see, to be made of pure gold as well. As the man shifts his position, Reisi notices even finer, more gorgeous details, that only make the dragon that much more lovely. There's a fine circlet placed delicately on his head, gems of an even darker blue than his eyes pressed into the golden metal. His slim wrists are decorated in jangling, chiming chains, and solid bangles.

His bare foot and ankle have bangles chiming over them as well, the tinkling sound almost musical, utterly enchanting.

"Are you happy now, human?" He sneers, bitter and cold, jaw set in cold fury. "Is this what you wanted? To force me into a weaker form an ogle me, like some perverted beast?!" He yells, enfuriated, and yet his expression remains oddly calm, cool, collected.

With a gentle smile, Reisi moves to kneel, bowing his head just slightly at the dragons feet. "Yes, I am very happy to see you in such a godly form..." The mage murmurs, looking back up at the creature's face with a gentle smile, taking one of the dragons long, slim fingered hands into his own, holding it gently in his own, still at his knees. "The stories undermined the true beauty of a dragon in their human form... or perhaps, you're just a beauty, among even the most lovely dragons from the tales." Munakata hums, rising slowly and carefully to his feet. At his full height, he's a bit taller than the creature.

"I, am Munakata Reisi, Arch Mage here at our lovely little college of the arts... it is my deepest honour to welcome you, and to offer you shelter among us." He purrs in a soft, charming tone, pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin of the man's hand. 

Chin raising in both haughty defiance and in clear, obvious interest, the dragon steps in closer to Munakata, free hand pressing slowly and gently to the taller's chest. His gaze and soft touch is both curious and, somehow, all knowing. "Fushimi... Saruhiko." He murmurs, eyes grazing intently over Reisi's features, intense and strong. The human's features are perfectly symmetrical, his body a mix of perfectly toned and thin, and his scent... his scent is beautiful, like eucalyptus and lavender, and the slightest touch of fresh grass.

He smells just like a dragon... he smells like home.

"Human... do you know why I've come out of hiding?" He asks calmly, looking up at Reisi slowly, trusting the mage enough to lean up against him, a small, devilish grin crossing his lips. "I'm sure your stories didn't speak of it, we're secretive beings you know... I'm in search of a mate, human... a dragon." Saru whispers softly, making the Arch Mage laugh, deep and warm. 

Reisi can't quite get a hold on what the dragon's doing, a smell that he can't entirely decipher tickling and brushing his nose, filling his mind slowly, blurring it. He's entrancing Reisi, seducing him... the man's tempted to give in, to pulls the smaller close and claim him. His eyes widen suddenly, and he gasps, shaking his heads and pushing Fushimi away gently, hands on his chest. His hands, his own, human hands, are coated in fading, dark purple scales, his now sharpened nails sinking, short and blunt again. 

The robed dragon's eyes are bright, excited, a smile crossing his lips as he presses close again. His expression is filled with emotions. He's lonely, desperate for companionship, for love. If those deep, all knowing eyes could speak, they'd be begging for a family, a future, for Reisi. 

"I knew it... I could smell it! You're like me... you were raised here though, like a human... it happens a lot you know! I knew it!" He whispers, leaning in closer to Reisi, nuzzling his neck carefully. 

The human swallows, shaking his head quickly, eyes wide. "I'm... I'm terribly sorry!" He whispers, frowning. "I can't... mate you? Not yet... in a humans culture... you must know the other before mating... so, not just yet... okay?" He whispers, voice begging, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He allows a small smile to cross his lips, hand moving to stroke the dragon's cheek, sighing softly as Fushimi nuzzles into the touch, eyes big, confused. "You can stay with me, though... I promise that, one day... we can become mates." Reisi murmurs quietly, smiling weakly.

If those gorgeous, beautiful eyes could speak, they'd be thanking the man, already promising himself to the mage, professing and ignored, unknown love, that's just bubbling up in his stomach.


End file.
